Unexpected
by cw2k
Summary: This is a new Mileena story featuring a OC Gabriel Blade, Sonya's twin brother. During the Mortal Kombat tournament, he ends up falling in love with Mileena, if only he can break through her unstable psyche first. Similar to my Love & War series, but focuses on Gabriel. Credit and shout out to FeralG3 for the request
1. Introduction

Unexpected

Introduction

What's up, guys? This is ya boy, cw2k. This is a new Mileena story featuring a new OC, Gabriel Blade, Sonya's twin brother. The story is similar to my Love & War series, but Gabriel finds love with Mileena. Will Gabriel be able to tame Mileena's childish ways, or will he become Mileena's next meal?


	2. Chapter 1: The Tournament

Unexpected

Chapter 1: The Tournament

Shang Tsung's Island.

The Mortal Kombat tournament has begun with Johnny Cage fighting Reptile. Earlier he was hitting on Sonya Blade. Next to her is her twin brother, Gabriel, who also grew increasingly annoyed. The tournament was over after Johnny's successful victories against Reptile and Baraka. Sonya and Gabriel has tried to contact the Special Forces until Johnny showed up.

"You know, I specialize in helping damsels in distress."

"Look, man," said Gabriel. "Leave my sister alone, please!."

"But..."

"Why is it you movie star always hiring on my sister? She clearly has no interest in you!"

"You don't know that!"

"Would you two shut up?" Sonya yelled at both men. Kano, the man they were looking for, was right behind Sonya, ready to stab her, but Gabriel sees this and tackles Kano.

"Trying to kill my sister, huh, you son of a bitch?"

"Kano! Nice work, Gabe."

"You're not escaping this time, you piece of shit! We need to find Jax and get the hell out of here!" And Johnny, stay away from Sonya, I'm warning you."

Sonya and Gabriel have Kano in custody, and eventually they found him in a cell in Goro's lair, beaten.

"The Blade duo," said Shang Tsung, host of the tournament. You never fail to impress."

"We're not here for your tournament!"

"On the contrary, you are very much a contestant."

Kano woke up and smashed the back of his head on Gabriel, setting him free.

"You will face Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins!"

Ice was forming until it broke, revealing a man in his MK1 skin, Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero.

"Now you will feel death's cold embrace."

Sonya and Gabriel team up to take on Kano and Sub-Zero. Gabriel wears his Special Forces outfit, consisting of dark blue body armor, black wraps around his hands, similar to Johnny's white wraps, Kombat boots, and khakis. He also has a green bandana on his head and dog tags. Gabriel also excels at CQC, with a mix of Tae Kwon Do and Judo. He easily took down Kano while Sonya survives the cold by flooring Sub-Zero.

The next day, at Shang Tsung's throne room, everyone including Gabriel were witnessing a epic battle between the Shaolin monk Liu Kang and the host, Shang Tsung. After a hard fought battle, Liu Kang wins. Shang Tsung and his associates took a portal back to Outworld.


	3. Chapter 2: Outworld

Unexpected

Chapter 2: Outworld

Gabriel and Sonya were celebrating Liu Kang's victory at the Wu Shi Academy when suddenly the Tarkatan army invaded Earthrealm. Jax tried to take many of them down. Gabriel and Sonya took many of them down until he was knocked unconscious. He woke up.

"Where's Sonya?"

"She was taken to Outworld," said Jax who also recovered.

"We need to find her."

Raiden announces his invitation to the Elder God's. They bathed him in pure light.

"We go to Outworld."

Joining him, Johnny Cage, Jax and Gabriel find them selves in Shao Kahn's throne room.

"Ah, the congregation has arrived," Shang Tsung said.

"Let the tournament begin!"

The Tarkatans were excited. Jax was the first to fight Baraka. After defeating him, the four visited the armory.

"Earthrealmers are not welcome in this armory."

It was Jade.

"Listen, we are not here to fight. My sister Sonya Blade was captured."

"Your sister?"

"Join us, Jade," said Raiden.

"My only obligation is to serve Shao Kahn."

"Maybe so, but we can free you of his brainwashing."

"What about Kitana?"

"We will free her as well."

"Very well, Raiden."

Jade joins them and eventually they found Sonya hung by the hook in the Dead Pool by Sheeva and the minions shooting craps? Da fuck?

"Earthrealmers!" They have come for Sonya! Stop them!"

Jax and Gabriel easily handled them. Jax battles Sheeva while Gabriel frees Sonya.

"You ok?"

"I'm good."

Jax defeats Sheeva. After a few minutes...

"Sonya, you're with me. Gabriel, return home."

Gabriel understood as he searches for a portal back home. He was traveling in the living forest when he was ambushed and knocked unconscious by a woman clad in magenta...


	4. Chapter 3: Mileena

Unexpected

Chapter 3: Mileena

Gabriel woke up and found himself in a room with lit torches.

"Welcome, darling."

Gabriel sees a woman leaning against the wall, wearing her MKX attire.

"Who are you?"

"I am Mileena. Mmm. Not bad."

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?"

"That depends."

Gabriel became mesmerized by Mileena's beauty.

"I'm Gabriel. You're beautiful."

Mileena was stunned by those words, especially beautiful. She removed her veil. She has a nice set of lips, despite some razor sharp teeth alongside her face. She moved closer to him and kissed him. He held her close. He kissed her neck. He began stripping her outfit off until she was completely naked. They lay on the bed lip locking. Mileena took his pants off. They rolled around the bed in each other's embrace. He is now on top and carefully slid his member into her. After allowing her to adjust to this new experience, he began thrusting. He stayed slow and easy but eventually he went deep. Mileena wrapped her legs around him and allowed him to keep going. He picked up the pace, caressing her thighs. He kissed her neck some more. Five minutes later, she straddles him and moves her hips. She picked him up and lip locks him some more. She started bouncing. Gabriel has no idea who Mileena is, but at this moment, knowing her will have to wait. He licked around her breasts. Mileena continued moaning but Gabriel could feel his seed on its way out. He grunted low and shot his load into her. She orgasmed as well

"I must let you know," she said. "I'm in league with Shao Kahn."

"For what purpose?"

"To kill my sister, Kitana."

"I don't understand. Why someone as beautiful as you want to do that?"

Mileena teared up.

"I would like to know more about you, Mileena. If you allow me."

Mileena felt uneasy at first, but now she felt that killing her sister would prove absolutely nothing.

"Gabe, will you help me?"

"With what?"

"Stop Shao Kahn from conquering your realm. I know you have allies."

"I do. You can't allow Shao Kahn to know of your defection. He could kill you."

"I excel at stealth."

"As am I. Let's find my sister Sonya."

"I heard she will be at the tournament in the Koliseum. If we are chosen to fight, I will not kill you."

"Agreed."

Both of them got dressed. Mileena went out and signaled the coast is clear. They managed to sneak out of Shao Kahn's palace without detection. As they made it out, they proceeded to the Koliseum.


	5. Chapter 4: Are You Crazy!

Unexpected

Chapter 4: Are You Crazy?

Shao Kahn was defeated by Liu Kang and Earthrealm and Outworld was saved. Mileena saw this defeat as a sign of her defection from him. The heroes returned to Earthrealm. At the Special Forces HQ...

"Are you crazy?" Sonya yelled at Gabriel. "You can't fall in love with Mileena. Shes..."

"Sonya, you need to look at it from my point of view. Mileena wanted to defect from Shao Kahn. Who was I argue...?"

"You are not to see her again!"

"Sonya..."

"Leave now! That's an order!"

Gabriel left angrily. He went home tearing up. A portal opened and Mileena came out.

"Gabriel."

"Mileena."

"I need your help. Shao Kahn is planning a invasion."

"Invasion?"

"It's already starting. Please."

"I'm with you, baby."


	6. Chapter 5: The War With Outworld

Unexpected

Chapter 5: The War With Outworld

It wasn't long until Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm. At night, Gabriel and Mileena joined the Earthrealm warriors to assess the threat. Until Queen Sindel arrived with the Lin Kuei cyborgs. They downed each and everyone of them. Sindel attacks Mileena.

"You joined that Earthrealm fool?"

"Do not speak Ill of Gabriel!"

They fight. Kitana had just finished with the last cyborg and witnessed Mileena fighting Sindel. Kitana considered Mileena to be a false copy of her, but she did not consider seeing her combat her mother. Mileena eventually defeats Sindel.

"You are cursed by Shao Kahn's influence. Perhaps his demise will free you."

"Mileena..."

"Sister..."

"What changed you? You were created to replace me as Shao Kahn's daughter."

"You are not his daughter. And neither am I!"

"Why?"

"Gabriel. Because of him, I found my purpose."

"So he's the one who turned you against the emperor. Does he love you?"

Mileena thought for a moment. "Yes. I do. I wish to know more of him. But we need to end this war first."

"I never considered you as a sister, but from what I've seen, I knew there was good in you. Will you help us?"

Mileena takes Kitana's hand. "Let us end this... sister."

An hour later, the sister fought the remaining Outworld warriors, and Shao Kahn was eventually defeated again. After the war, everyone saw Gabriel kissing Mileena.

"My sister found love."

"This was a rather unforeseen event," said Raiden. "I guess interdimensional romance is possible."


	7. Epilogue

Unexpected

Epilogue

Mileena took Gabriel to Outworld. They went into the river and kissed. Their outfits were off. The war was over and the two couldn't be happier. He wrapped her thighs around him and slid into her vagina. He was gentle with her. As he moved deep, Mileena could feel intense passion as he kissed and touched her everywhere.

"I love you, Gabriel."

"I love you too, Mileena. I want to know more of you."

"As do I."

"Mileena, I know we just met, but I would like to ask your for your hand in marriage."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. A few years from now. Right now, I want to enjoy you."

"I will do the honor of marrying you, Gabriel, but for now, our love needs to manifest into something more. Please, take me."

Gabe nodded in agreement and picked up the pace. Mileena moaned in delight. This time, he gave her they're of sex she never experienced. After 5 minutes, he exploded inside her. They lip lock, taking the night away.

A few years later, Gabe and Mileena got married in Earthrealm. Mileena smiled as she was finally the wife of a Earthrealmer. They spent a lot of time in Outworld, embracing each other. Gabriel was happy with his new love, as was she.

The end


End file.
